Chapter One: A Winter Wonderhell
| director = | previous = N/A | next = }} A Winter Wonderhell is the series premiere and first episode of the first season of . It premiered on April 21, 2018. The Gaming Club, consisted of four of the most manipulative liars you'll meet, finally prank the most popular boy in school, a long-awaited target. Only, they didn't count on what was going to happen. Or what happened after that. Nestled somewhere in the mountain peaks of British Columbia in Canada, sat the enormous building of Darkridge Academy, a prestigious and private coed boarding school that gave off the appearance of an extremely luxurious ski resort, from its modern window frames to its rich mahogany and stone walls. It was just the appropriate place where some of the world's most wealthiest and important businessmen, diplomats and celebrities dropped their children off to enjoy the posh lifestyle without the burden of having to care for them, or have them present in any way. 100 or so of such children called the Darkridge Academy home. But inside the well-lit building, that gave off warmth in its yellow and orange lights, lay the darkest little secrets. Beckham Hotchner opened the wooden gates to the large, stone-walled library that probably held more acclaimed books than any other library twice, three times its size. The librarian, a middle-aged blonde wearing something more tragic that any hobo can come up with, looked up to see the attractive, broad-shouldered seventeen-year-old walk up to her, a bit of a swagger in his walk. "Ms. Brennan, have you seen my friends walk in here lately? I need to speak to them," he said smoothly, a hint of huskiness in his voice. Ms. Brennan's breath caught, but some drool slipped down to her chin when the teen showed off his signature charming smile. "Mr. Novak came in here already. He's somewhere in the back on the second floor," she said, dazed. Her hand unconsciously began to rise, eager to touch Beckham's smooth face. "Thank you, Ms. Brennan," he said briskly, turning to walk down the hall and up the stairs to the second floor. He bit his lip to stop a laugh as he heard some books clatter to the floor behind him. He didn't need to turn back to know that old lady slammed into a bookshelf. Poor creature - just because no human being with a dick is willing to touch her let alone date her doesn't mean she has to mentally undress underage teenagers for Christ's sake. As Beckham reached that bookcase in a hidden corner, he thought of a great prank against her - planting naked photos of himself (and his friends if they were willing) and accuse her of being a predator. She hasn't done anything to them to warrant a prank yet, but maybe they should for the hell of it. Beckham swung the bookcase around, revealing a hidden door behind it. With a push, it flew open, revealing the Gaming HQ. The Gaming HQ was a rather long room by length but short in height. Beckham was 6-feet tall, and his head grazed the ceiling as he passed between the four colorful bean bags and rug in the corner where the door was and the inventory shelves that held the food and snacks they stole from the kitchens and supplies they needed for pranks. In the middle of the room sat three tables back-to-back - a normal, sleek black table in between the small ping-pong and ice-puck hockey tables. The end of the room held the couches and the large flat-screen on top of the fireplace in between two large bookcases. Jonathan lay in the central couch, watching some HBO show when he noticed Beckham looming over him. "Oh h-hey, Beck," stuttered Jonathan. He scrambled to make move for Beckham as he moved to grab the Record Book from a shelf off the bookshelf. Call it the written version of the Gossip Girl website, call it their own Mean Boys Burn Book. The Record Book was created by Beckham shortly after his downfall from popularity almost a year old, as revenge and payback to the Populars after they turned their backs on him. Having been the leader of the most coolest group on campus, he knew their dirty secrets - how Katrina Gregoveria gave the Physics professor several sexual favors for a better grade, or how Ricardo Trujillo-Sanchez really was psychotic and did in fact keep dead animals nailed inside his closet. But these were kids of the most influential people on Earth - obviously Beckham had more dirt on their parents and families than them. Apparently, Peter Asterdom's father, Lord of Asterdom in some European country had about ten or so illegitimate children, while Jessica De La Grande's billionaire father was secretly a kingpin in the Mexican drug cartel. There was a separate section for the school staff. It was a rather small one considering how mostly professional the faculty was. But the section got bigger with the addition of "Abigail Brennan - Obvious Pedophile". Beckham closed the Record Book and switched it out for a slightly messier Prank Bible. The large notebook had papers and posters and other plans protruding out of it. Here, it contained all of their planning, their lists of materials and photos of the results of the dozens of pranks they've concocted in the last year. Each prank got collectively more complicated than the last. And tonight, the biggest prank of all was going to happen. The target? Dominic Kentbridge, Earl of Some Dumbass Place in England. Otherwise known as the person who ruined Beckham's life a year ago. The lights abruptly shut off, causing Dominic to scream bloody murder. One of his flailing arms nearly hit Beckham in the face. They were in one of the student lounges outside the dorms watching The Conjuring. Dominic, in a typical macho fashion, claimed he's watched dozens of scary movies and he wasn't scared of any one. Beckham knew better - secretly there was a terrified little girl inside him that could screech louder and higher than a banshee. So when he convinced his friends he'll host the next movie night, he planned a little prank with the Ryzork twins - these Iceland blonds who followed his every word like God - to show Dominic's true nature as a sissy. "Whoever cut the lights, thank you!" Beckham cackled, almost doubling over in laughter. "Turn them on again!" cried Serena. The light from the TV screen lit up Serena's hilarious panicked expression. Her mouth was ridiculously stretched too big and too wide, turning the school's most beautiful girl into the classic troll meme. "Hold me Becky," she wrapped her arms tightly around Beckham's neck. "Get off me - the good part is coming!" On the screen, the group watched a black ghost walked past Lorraine and stop per behind the portrait of the demonic nun. It was momentarily silent (minus Serena's best friend Valerie's whimper). Then it happened. Beckham moved forward and caught Dominic by the neck, forcing Dominic on top of him as they fell to the ground with Beckham on his back. The TV screeched with the inhuman yell of the resurgent nun barreling towards Lorraine, in sync when one of the Ryzork twins, dressed as a nun but whose face they've painted just like the demonic nun Valek, screamed out the door to their side, holding up a portrait frame. The other twin hid in the corner with a camera on. He shrieked as Dominic began shaking, probably too shocked to properly scream. The rest of their friends jumped off where they were sitting and screamed at the site, where the Ryzork twin screeched as he came face to face with Dominic. Dominic kept shaking violently, so much the Ryzork twin - was it Thomas or Theo? - stopped screaming at his face, but rather pointed at Dominic and screamed in horror himself. Beckham, confused, let go of Dominic. He landed on the floor beside him. He wasn't shaking violently - he was convulsing. Dominic apparently had epilepsy, a fact he told no one, and the sudden shock and stress of the prank induced a seizure. Despite blaming Beckham for the prank, the group didn't tell the nurses or the school staff or Dominic's parents (the Earl and Lady of that same Dumbass Place in England) what caused his seizure. Beckham, in the leftover power he had over them, made sure of it. But it didn't help that he was basically ostracized from the group. And when Dominic returned, instead of forgiving him like the good little half-friend half-minion he was, he kicked him out of Mount Olymp-opularity. First the accusations that he tried to kill him (no one except for some dumb bimbos bought that) then the assertion that he was a crazy psycho, and unfortunately his former friends agreed. So Beckham joined the social outcast pool, his fearsome reputation shattered among his former squad but still somewhat intact with the rest of the student population. "Is Nicholas in place?" He asked Jonathan. "He is as of an hour ago. After that he must have lost cell service because of how remote the cabin is," Jonathan replied. "But is he sure that Dominic has enough gas to get to where he needs to be?" "We had to dump the gas he already had in his car because we didn't know how much there was in it. But then we pumped the correct amount of gas Nicholas calculated would be enough, give or take .1% miles from the spot. Don't ask me about the math - if Nicholas is sure, then it's correct." "Perfect. Now that Nicholas has done his part and he's waiting in the wings, we have to go. But where is Asher?" "Asher didn't want to stay out in the cold. So instead he's with that guy we hired but will immobilize once Dominic comes." "Alright. Since they're ready, we better head out soon. Do you have your backpack ready?" "I do." Jonathan swung his backpack over his shoulder as both of them got their coats from the supplies rack. Once dressed, they stood in front of one of the bookcases and swung it open, revealing yet again another door and a secret wooden passageway. Beckham silently thanked his lucky stars Jonathan's mother, a world famous architect and engineer, was partly responsible for the construction of the school and Jonathan had managed to get ahold of the school's blueprints, revealing a set of hidden doors and hallways that were meant for teachers but whose existence was forgotten. They travelled a short, really dark distance until they reached an end to the hallway. Beckham carefully slid open a door hidden by the vertical lines of the older wall, so that the snow piled outside wouldn't come in. They both stepped outside and closed the door behind them, and walked to the parking lot ahead under the starts of the night sky. Dominic stepped out the school's main entrance, bracing for the cold Canadian weather. He was surprised to find Serena's note on top of his bed just as he was getting to settle in for the night, covered in red rose petals. "Dominic," she's written in a fancy cursive. "Meet me in Les Amoire French restaurant and hotel at 9 a.m. to celebrate our 97th-day anniversary. Dress like a gentleman. Avec amour, Serena ;)" Serena and him had been dating for a little over three months - naturally the most popular boy and girl would get together and fall for one another. If only the last part was real. Dominic has been irked by Serena for almost a year - she's been too clingy and too nosey, her high, girly voice might as well belong to that cartoon character everyone can't stand and if she wasn't hot and rich he would have handed her ass to her a long time ago. The girl has been driving him bloody mad, and tonight it was going to end even if he broke her heart and soul. He stepped into his black Lykon HyperSport, turned on its engine, and drove out of the parking lot filled with sports cars, vintage cars and limited edition foreign cars of every color imaginable and stepped onto the large road in front of the school. Darkridge Academy was located high in the mountains, giving a gorgeous view of the valley and the forest and town below. As Dominic drove down the side of the mountain, his view of the academy in the side mirrors as the trees enveloped him. Dominic almost reached the outskirts of the town when his car began to spurt, the engine coughing. He looked at the gas needle in horror - his car was running out of gas. He was able to turn to the side of the road as his engine completely died. "Fuck!" He hit the wheel hard, blaring out his car horn. Dominic looked around - he was surrounded mostly by trees except for a small diner located to the side of his car. Opening his car door and stepping out into the cold, he walked in front of the hood of his car and opened the hood. The sight of the mess of pumps, wires, gadgets, and boxes confused him. He didn't even know which box was the actual engine. He didn't even where the gas went when he pumped, or if it went here since the trunk obviously didn't have anything. Cursing, he closed the hood and looked back at the diner. It looked like a small log cabin, it's warmly lit interior inviting him in. He crossed the mostly empty parking lot to the entrance, hoping someone might help him. Darla Kenty was listening to her coworker's rant about how stuck-up her mother-in-law was when a handsome young man entered the diner, looking around the rickety tables and chairs. "Welcome to Auntie Jane's Diner, honey. What can I get you this beautiful evening?" she asked, getting her mini-notebook out of the pocket of her apron. "Actually I'm not here for food. My car ran out of gas outside and I need help-" "Murray!" Darla yelled. A ragged-looking man in the corner, wearing a thick, probably second-hand parka over a striped shirt looked up. He had a messy blond beard and a beanie on. He had a slightly dazed look in his face - and then Dominic saw the empty glasses of beer beside him. "We've got another car broken over! Don't worry sweetie, this guy told me he's a mechanic and a car tower. He'll help you out." The man - Murray - walked over to them. As he stood in front of him, Dominic wrinkled his nose in disgust - the man smelled exactly how he was dressed - absolutely disgraceful. "C'mon kid, let's get you out," he said roughly, opening the door like he was the gentleman out of the two. Dominic grudgingly walked ahead to his car, the hobo mechanic walking behind him to a tow truck that was right outside the diner to grab a toolbox. He huffed impatiently as his helper reached the car. He whistled. "Wow, this is a pretty killer car. Are you sure he's yours? Or did you steal it?" "First of all, how dare you imply that I had to go to such lows as to commit car theft. Sir, I can assure you this is my car - my parents can attest to that as it was a birthday gift," Dominic snapped. "Your old folks gave you this car? Damn, the posh accent, the nice clothes, the car, you're loaded. You sure you live around here?" "No sir, I reside the the great country of the United Kingdom and I am an extended family member of the Royal Family." "You're a freaking prince or something? That explains the money. What are you even doing here?" "I attend Darkridge Academy up in the summit to the east. Now please, enough with the personal questions and get to fixing my automobile," Dominic ordered. "Fine, fine." Dominic heard the him mutter words "rich brat" and "fancy boarding school" under his breath. "Hey, do you mind holding up the hood so I can take a look," Murray said, bending down to his toolbox. Dominic huffed and walked over to the front of his car, lifting up the hood. He was about to turn around when he heard the pair of rushed footsteps behind him, but it was too late - a sharp pain struck the back of his head, and all went black. Murray finally reached the cabin per Asher's instructions. "You little psycho," sobbed Murray. Murray was some actor his friends found at some poorly-made talent agency website. He was told to act like a rugged mechanic who was going to help a rich British kid whose car broke down. Considering that's exactly what happened, he thought he was going to be on TV but that the cameras were hidden. Unfortunately, that bubble popped when Asher appeared and knocked Dominic unconscious. Asher was expecting Murray wouldn't comply after he did that, so he came prepared with Plan B. In order to get Murray to drive him to the cabin, Asher had to hold him at gunpoint. Fake gunpoint of course - the gun was a BB gun that was painted black and happened to look a lot like a real gun. Asher awkwardly unloaded both him and Dominic out of the truck - Asher held Dominic by his waist to his side with Dominic's arm hooked around his neck, all while pointing the gun at Murray. "I swear I'm calling the police. I'm going to send them up here to arrest you before you can kill that boy." "I dare you, Murphy or whatever the fuck your name is. I dare you to get the cops. You're drunk - I made sure you drank at the diner. They're never going to believe you. You don't even know where you are," laughed Asher. "Now, put your dirty car in reverse and get the hell out of here before I change my mind and shoot you." "You'll see." Murray looked at the lifeless boy Asher held against him. "I'll save you kid," he said to Dominic. The engine forward to life, and the car reversed back into the small road beside the cabin, and left. Asher knew that even if he was a bit sober, he wouldn't be able to tell the police where the old cabin was - Asher made sure they took so many twists and turns to confuse him. He's probably lost already. He turned to look at the cabin. He grinned at the sight of the creepy, rundown building. But when he placed his foot on the first step to the front door, he felt the body beside him stir. Dominic groaned, and asked a dazed "Where am I?" when his last memories rushed back to him. Asher, in horror, began running onto the steps to get Dominic into the house, but he tripped onto the last step. He let go of Dominic to brace his fall onto the cabin porch as both boys hit the floor. Asher was momentarily stunned, but the fall stimulated some adrenaline in Dominic. Screaming, he lifted himself and bolted down the steps before Asher could get ahold of him. "GUYS!" yelled Asher as he gave chase to Dominic. Beckham, Jonathan, and Nicholas, dressed in long Satanic robes, ran to the door to find Asher and Dominic's retreating figures. "GET HIM ASH!" called Nicholas, like he was cheering for their favorite teams. "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" shrieked Beckham as Dominic reached the woods surrounding the woods. Dominic whipped the ferns and the weak branches that separated the woods and the empty spot the cabin lay. He ran as fast as he could. Adrenaline pumping, trees and branches blurring, wind slapping against his face, the ground pushing up his feet. He heard yells coming behind him - the volume decreasing as each second passed. His feet throbbed, his ankles and skins screamed. He felt the pain of the scars from branches hitting his face. But yet his breath never faltered, his step never slowed even if he tripped on some rocks and burst through fallen debris on the ground. He had to get away. He had to get away and find someone, something to help him. Asher tripped and landed hard onto the ground. Snow, rocks, branches, leaves, and God knows what else dug into his body. One particular rock hit the side of his right eye, sending him to his side and howling in pain. He got up, disoriented and ice cold but his sense of direction intact. He walked into the direction where he stood up, knowing he lost Dominic to the wilderness. Time flew, and an eternity passed when Asher finally reached the cabin and his concerned but angry friends. "Where is he?" Beckham demanded. "Couldn't reach him. You try chasing after someone way faster than you through snow, in the woods, in the dark," retorted Asher, holding up his right eye. "Ugh, it hurts when I blink." "Did you fight him?" asked Nicholas, looking over Asher's injured body. "No, of course not. What part of 'couldnt reach him' did you not understand?" Nicholas blushed despite the red in his face from the cold. "There goes the damn fake Satanic sacrifice prank." "You guys!" cried Jonathan. "What if Dominic saw us before he ran? He probably did. We're so dead. He's going to think we kidnapped him and we were going to murder him. And he's lost in the woods IN THE DARK! God knows he's scared, cold, maybe hungry in the middle of nowhere! We have to help him, call someone!" "Jonny, relax!" barked Beckham. He was red with rage, but suddenly his face had a calm expression, the red turning to pink to white. "It's alright." "How can he be alright!?" said a bewildered Jonathan. "He's alone in these forsaken woods?" "Can't you see? This is better than than the sacrifice prank!" he replied, giddy. "The prank, we were planning to stop five minutes into the Satanic chants and surprise him. But this is way better - being lost in the middle of a, a winter wonderhell!" "But the point is he's lost." "Well, if he continues to go straight, he'll reach the wealthy residents' houses that are like five-ish miles away. If he goes east, he'll stumble into that national park with the rangers and tourists. If he goes west, he'll just reach town. We're not exactly in the middle of nowhere, guys. Just in the outskirts of the suburbs where the town transitions into woods. He's fine. After all, he claims he's the best camper," said Beckham. "But Beck-" "I said cut it Jonathan," he glared. "He's fine. Nick, go start the car." Nicholas ran to the back of the cabin, where he and Asher had stashed his car. "Now, I say all of us return to the academy, pick a movie or two and celebrate. It's barely midnight anyway. Unless you two want to be left behind and keep Dominic company." Beckham turned and followed the sound of Nick's car horn, his two friends trailing behind him. The four boys were woken very early by the insistent pings of emails from Professor Gray, the headmaster of the academy who announced an abrupt, urgent assembly in the Great Hall to all the students and staff. The last time this happened, some old professor had a heart-attack right in his office and died right there on his desk. Rumor has it the poor man still had Pornhub open on his computer. Backham stared at his phone long after the screen turned black in sleep mode. Jonathan heard his phone ping, but didn't stop staring outside the window. Nicholas began to shake and threw his own across and the room, and stood up to pace back and forth. Asher clicked his phone off and went back to sleep. "Good morning everyone! This is Chelsea Hawkins with Channel 4. The local sheriff's office announced in a statement today that a body has been discovered in a private property here this morning in our woods. The property owner alerted the authorities of the discovery while assessing animal traps. The sheriffs have confirmed the owner's alibi for the past week. While this is an open investigation, we can exclusively say that the deceased is that of a male between the age of 18-20. No IDs were found on the body as of yet but the coroner's office is in the processes of identifying the body and their cause of death-" The TV was abruptly shut off. He rose from the bed, and walked slowly to his wall. A picture of Backham, Jonathan, Nicholas and Asher was pinned there, smiling up to the camera. The smiles didn't fool him. Their sneers could have burned through the camera lens. They went too far this time. Main: *Sterling Beauman as Beckham Hotchner *Mitchell Hope as Jonathan Novak *Jake Austin Walker as Asher Von Dämon *Dylan O'Brien as Nicholas McKeller *Taylor Hill as Serena Delacourt *Madeleine Petsch as Aster Von Dämon Recurring: *Gregg Sulkin as Dominic Kentbridge *Billy Lush as Murray *Julie Walters as Darla Kenty *Jill Benjamin as Ms. Brennan Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:TDG TV Series Category:TDG Season 1 Category:Original Content